


Sticky Notes

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Flirting, M/M, Pastel Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Check outmy tumblrif you enjoyed!!





	Sticky Notes

It all started with the banana bread Eren had left on his neighbor’s doorstep. The man just moved in and Eren wanted to welcome him to town. But when he went to knock on the door, no one answered. He waited what felt like five minutes before he went back inside and grabbed a sticky note, writing a polite note complete with a little heart and left the bread on the man’s doormat. 

However, Eren didn’t expect for there to be a note left on his door complimenting his baking skills. It made Eren feel a little giddy and he went straight to his kitchen to work on some cookies to leave at the man’s door next with another note of course. 

It had been going on for almost three months. The two men didn’t even see each other in person until a month in since they never crossed paths and their schedules were so vastly different. Eren took in the sight of his neighbor and how _hot_ he was. He had multiple piercings in both ears, snakebites, a septum piercing and hiding behind his fringe, Eren was pretty sure there was an eyebrow ring too. His arms were littered in different colorful tattoos but Eren only got glimpses before a leather jacket was pulled on over his body. 

He always gave Eren a little smile when they walked by each other in the hallway, despite the fact that he didn’t really look like one to smile. The man was Eren’s complete opposite; while he wore dark colors and looked intimidating, Eren wore bright, pastel colored, oversized sweaters and leggings complete with flower hair clips and fun chokers. 

Levi was his neighbor’s name, or, at least that’s what he had been introduced as on a sticky note one evening after Eren had just gotten back from a long shift at the restaurant. 

_‘Bright pink really brings out your eyes, 10/10 would like to see again_

_your neighbor_

_-Levi’_

Eren felt his face heat up and turned his head to the door next to his own. Part of him was half expecting to see Levi standing there, waiting for Eren’s response, not that Eren had one. He was shocked. Flattered, but shocked. A smile came to his face and he walked inside his apartment, placing the note down on the pile of the others he had received. 

He’d gotten other compliments, ones about his cooking and baking skills since the walls were thin and Levi could almost always smell whatever Eren was making and usually Eren left his neighbor a little treat at his doorstep at the end of the night. They’ve shared jokes and bantered back and forth, Eren’s even gotten a compliment on his singing whenever he jammed out thinking Levi wasn’t home. 

Levi was a quiet neighbor, didn’t do much or have many people over so there wasn’t much for Eren to compliment but Levi assured him one day with an extra sticky note that Eren didn’t have to. He still felt back though, because the man had been so nice to him, Eren wanted to pay him back somehow and giving him more goodies was surely not going to do the trick after a while. 

_‘If this is your way of saying you want to see me more, then you should just ask_

_from your cute neighbor,_

_\- Eren <3′_

With a blush on his cheeks, Eren hurried next door and placed the sticky note above the peephole and knocked loudly before ushering back into his own apartment. He waited for the sound of Levi’s door to open and he held his breath and slapped a hand over his mouth to hide his smile (from no one since he lived alone) when he heard Levi snort. 

There was a silence before there was a knock at Eren’s door and he jumped. He peeked through the peephole and sure enough, there was Levi. Eren silently freaked out for a moment, panic surging through his body. They’d only ever talked through sticky notes and even though Eren could already consider the man a friend since it had been three months, Eren was nervous about talking to the man in person. 

He took a moment to adjust his hair in the mirror and smooth over the wrinkles in his sweater. Thankfully he hadn’t taken off his skinny jeans yet so he was presentable to the shorter man. Taking in a deep breath, Eren opened the door and smiled. 

“Funny seeing you here,” he said, leaning against the door. 

Levi doesn’t say anything for a moment, admiring Eren before he looked down at the note in his hand. Eren waited patiently, blinking with big eyes and he bit his bottom lip teasingly. He watched as Levi’s breath hitched and when their eyes met, Eren knew Levi felt the spark too. 

“I’d love to see more of you,” Levi blurted only for his eyes to widen at the statement and his face flushed darkly. Eren giggled, listening as Levi tried to backtrack his way out of what he said. “I mean—shit, I-I would love to see you _more,_ not more of you—though I wouldn’t mind that either— _fuck.”_ He ran a hand through his hair and kept his face to the side. 

“Do you want to get dinner sometime?” Eren asked, feeling a little bad at how flustered Levi was. His eyes shoot up to meet Eren’s and he nods, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that. A lot," Levi said with a nod and Eren smiled. 

“Tomorrow at seven?” 

Levi gave a little bit of a smile back and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll, uh, see you then?” Eren nodded and watched as Levi turned to head back into his apartment before turning back to Eren with a smirk. “And wear that bright pink sweater too. It’s my favorite.” He walked into his apartment, leaving Eren in a smiling and blushing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](https://im-eren-jaeger-sexual.tumblr.com/) if you enjoyed!!


End file.
